


A Walk Through The Gardens

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sansa & Margaery take a walk
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 2





	A Walk Through The Gardens

Sansa wandered through the gardens, arm and arm with Margaery. “It’s beautiful,” remarked Sansa.

“The roses at Highgarden are as tended as well as its children. With enough care and attention, perhaps the children on the streets of Kings Landing will thrive as well.”

“Perhaps. Or the rose may find itself strangled by Kings Landing’s weeds.”

“Highgarden roses are made of stronger stuff than that.” Margaery pointed to a section of lavender rose bushes. “These flowers remind me of you. Do you know their meaning?”

Sansa shook her head.

“Enchantment. You’re enchanting, Sansa Stark. And you’re stronger than you know.”


End file.
